Poznajcie Jamesa Moriarty'ego
by Avalinne
Summary: Zakochany Jim, obrażony Sebastian.


Poznajcie James'a Moriarty'ego, genialnego przestępcę, który przy pierwszej lepszej okazji mógłby wysadzić Londyn, jak i całą Wielką Brytanię, ale to za proste, zbyt nudne. Dla niego liczy się znalezienie dla siebie rozrywki, a uwierzcie, naprawdę trudno jest go czasem zadowolić. Jim jak można się było spodziewać oprócz intelektu równego Einstein'owi posiada wiele cech dziecka- małego, rozpieszczonego, obrażalskiego dziecka. Kiedy już coś sobie upatrzył musiał to dostać. Niezależnie czy była to kobieta, mężczyzna, doskonały snajper czy kanapka z szynką. Tak też w jego życiu pojawił się Sebastian Moran- były wojskowy, doskonały strzelec, ale zacznijmy od początku.  
Śnieżnobiała pościel okrywała nagie szczupłe, jednak umięśnione ciało. Skóra mężczyzny, którego własnością było owe ciało miała jasny odcień czegoś podobnego do brzoskwini. Oczy miał zamknięte, mimo że obudził się już jakiś czas temu. Rozmyślał nad dzisiejszym spotkaniem z kandydatem na nowego snajpera. Miał na nie jeszcze większą ochotę, po tym co zobaczył wieczorem. A mianowicie Sherlock i John przeszli do 6 bazy na tej wiecznie zagraconej, czerwonej kanapie pani Hudson. On oczywiście nie mógł być gorszy, więc znalazł odpowiedniego kandydata na nowego snajpera (niankę, towarzysza rozmów, lekarza, lokaja, kucharza, ochroniarza, seks zabawkę i chuj wie co jeszcze). Tak się złożyło, że pewien przystojnie brzydki blondyn szukał pracy.  
_Były wojskowy, stalowe nerwy, był na wojnie._  
-Jest - odparł Jim zaznaczając fajeczkę przy pierwszej krateczce na liście.  
_Blondyn, niebieskie oczy, umięśnione ciało, blizny._  
-Jest.  
_Doskonały chirurg._  
James spojrzał na białą kartkę, punkt wydał mu się teraz bardziej idiotyczny, niż gdy go tam zapisywał.  
"Sebastian może i lekarzem nie jest, ale na pewno bije na głowę jakiegoś tam chirurga. W końcu to jeden z najlepszych strzelców na świecie. " Pomyślał Moriarty, po czym skreślił nieodpowiadające mu zdanie.  
Przeszedł do dalszego analizowania listy. Moran okazał się lepszy w kilku rzeczach, w niewielu gorszy. W większości byli po prostu do siebie podobni. Jim z przysłowiowym bólem serca zaakceptował fakt, że jego prawdopodobny nowy pupil nie jest tak doskonały, jak mu się początkowo wydawało. Nie miał ochoty szukać kogoś innego i na sto procent nie chodziło o brak czasu. Brunet ubrał jeden ze swoich najlepszych garniturów, założył pasujące do niego kurewsko drogie buty, po czym ruszył do wyjścia. Umówione spotkanie miało mieć miejsce całkiem blisko, więc bardziej odpowiednim środkiem transportu niż helikopter był samochód. Jim wsiadł do środka czarnej limuzyny, wcześniej przyglądając się swojej nienagannej sylwetce w szybie. Podróż nie trwała dłużej niż piętnaście minut, więc mężczyzna nie miał zbyt wiele czasu na głębsze przemyślenia. Wyszedł z samochodu i pewnym, szybkim krokiem wszedł do kawiarni wypełnionej po brzegi ludźmi, w większości zakochanymi nastolatkami. Omiótł pomieszczenie spojrzeniem i od razu dostrzegł poszukiwany obiekt. Z lekko psychopatycznym uśmiechem, którym nawykł obdarzać ludzi zajął miejsce na przeciwko Sebastiana.  
Szybko omówili kwestię interesów, Jim podał naprawdę wysoką cenę za wykonaniu kilku zabójstw raz na jakiś czas i pilnowanie mu tyłka. Pierwsze sprawiało mu radość, ot co takie hobby, a skoro ktoś chce mu jeszcze płacić -witamy w raju. Co do drugiego, jakoś to będzie.  
-Jeszcze jedną filiżankę kawy - powiedział brunet do kelnerki.  
Ręka James'a powędrowała pod stolikiem na kolano Morana. Uniósł lekko brwi, czując dotyk dłoni nowego szefa na swojej nodze, ale nic nie powiedział. Wpatrywał się tylko w na swój sposób przystojną twarz Moriarty'ego i starał zapamiętać każdy najmniejszy szczegół. Brązowooki niezrażony brakiem reakcji blondyna kierował rękę dalej po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda. Sebastian wstrzymał oddech, gdy dłoń prawie dotarła już do jego przyrodzenia. Jim zachichotał w duszy, zadowolony reakcją Morana. Drażnił palcami penisa zaskoczonego mężczyzny, przez materiał ciemnych firmowych jeansów. Zabawę rozpoczętą przez geniusza zbrodni zakończyła kelnerka przynosząca kawę. Nagle przejęła na siebie całą uwagę bruneta, który zabrał rękę z krocza snajpera. Subtelnie uśmiechał się do wysokiej blondynki, ewidentnie z nią flirtował, a na końcu dorzucił spory napiwek. Seb poczuł coś na kształt zazdrości, ale przez cały czas zachował kamienną twarz. Moriarty zadowolony z siebie podszedł do niebieskookiego i szepnął mu coś do ucha, zawadzając "przez przypadek" ręką o jego krocze. Moran speszony reakcją swojego ciała na ciepłych oddech na karku i uchu oraz dłoń znajdującą się tam gdzie nie powinna błagał, aby to nieszczęsne spotkanie się skończyło. Choć tak naprawdę gdzieś tam podświadomie liczył na więcej.  
- Do zobaczenia Moran - powiedział Jim.  
Rzucił na stolik banknot, Sebastian skinął mu głową, a on opuścił budynek. Blondyn siedział chwilę wpatrując się głupio w drzwi, w których zniknął jego szef.

Sebastian siedział pochylony nad bronią. Rozkładał ją, układając wszystkie części na mahoniowym stole. Po czym składał ją z powrotem. Gdy czynność wykonywana przez niego po raz dziesiąty z nutą istnej czci, ale i dokładnością, została zakończona, Jim nie wytrzymał. Wyrwał pistolet z rąk snajpera, który rzucił mu mordercze spojrzenie nr 3 i odłożył na sofę.  
-Moran- warknął.  
Blondyn milczał jak zaklęty, nie zwracając uwagi na rozwścieczonego pracodawcę, zaczął bawić się zamkiem od skórzanej kurtki. Przesuwał go w górę i w dół, w rytm tylko jemu znanej piosenki. Brunet patrzył na niego, jakby chciał samym spojrzeniem wypalić mu dziurę w czole. Sebastian nadal nie poświęcił mu nawet sekundy uwagi zajęty tworzeniem "własnej muzyki".  
-Seb naprawdę mi przykro...  
-Kłamiesz - przerwał mu błyskawicznie, wlepiające w niego wściekłe spojrzenie.  
-W porządku, nie jest mi przykro, ale to naprawdę nie była moja wina - zaczął powoli zerkając na pokerową twarz Moran'a. - Sebusiu nie gniewaj się na mnie pójdziemy zabić kilka osób.  
James sugestywnie trzepotał rzęsami i łasił się niczym kot. Blondyn tylko powiódł po nim wzrokiem i wrócił do poprzedniej czynności. Cieszył się, że w końcu nie dał się tak łatwo udobruchać. Miał ogromną ochotę pozbawić życia kilka nieistotnych mieszkańców Londynu, którzy po prostu mieli pecha. Jednak jego silna wola zwyciężyła. Często odpuszczał szefowi "drobne wybryki" tym razem Moriarty przesadził i Seb nie miał zamiaru dać za wygraną.  
-Seeeeb wiem, że tego chcesz. Zrób to dla mnie... No dobra dla siebie. Musisz się ruszać, kto inny będzie mnie chronił, tak dobrze jak ty?  
"Na dłuższą metę nikt, bo żaden inny człowiek chodzący po tej planecie z tobą nie wytrzyma."  
- Moran masz zacząć się do mnie odzywać to rozkaz.  
-Tokio.  
-Co? - Brunet wlepił w niego zdziwione spojrzenie.  
-Tokio. T-O-K-I-O - geniusz zbrodni nadal wpatrywał się w niego z idiotycznym wyrazem twarzy, którego nawet nie starał się ukryć. -Stolica Japonii, jedno z miast...  
-Wiem to wszystko.  
-To dobrze szefie.  
Blondyn wstał z fotela wyminął Moriarty'ego, wyjął książkę, o ciemnobrązowej okładce z jaskrawoczerwonymi napisami i rozsiadł się wygodnie na sofie obok swojej broni, wyciągając nogi na całą długość mebla. Jim zdenerwowany złapał się ostatniej deski ratunku, jaką był jego umysł, który zazwyczaj w kontaktach ze snajperem wyłączał się lub zbyt usilnie wszystko analizował. Zarówno pierwsza, jak i druga wersja była kiepska, przez co musiał radzić sobie bez swego geniuszu z buzującymi w nim uczuciami emocjami, które nawykły brać górę nad jego geniuszem i spychać w czarną dziurę mądre rady. Tak, więc James-jestem-zakochanym-dupkiem-i-nie-wiem-jak-z-tym-żyć-Moriarty wyszedł z salonu i udał się do sypialni, aby sobie to wszystko przemyśleć. Położył się na łóżku, a w głowie zaczął wertować wspomnienia związane z Moranem, czyli tak naprawdę wszystko od momentu, w którym go zatrudnił. Ich pierwszy pocałunek, nazbyt romantyczny. Walentynki + jemioła + dwa trupy na ciemnej posadce. Jim pochwalił się wiedzą, a Seb złączył ich usta w namiętnym pocałunku, po którym osunął się i spokojnym krokiem, z miną jakby nigdy nic ruszył do domu, zostawiając geniusza samego. Ten oczywiście dogłębnie rozważał ich relację, zastanawiał się nad reakcjami własnego ciała i starał się poskładać do kupy elementy układanki. Snajper oczywiście tego nie ułatwiał, bo zachowywał się jakby nic między nimi nie zaszło. Brunet uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, doskonale pamiętając, że nie dłużej niż tydzień później został zaspokojony gorącymi ustami blondyna asyście jego dłonią. Nie muszę chyba dodawać, że na obciąganiu się nie skończyło.  
James odpędził od siebie dalsze wspomnienia z racji, iż jego członek robił się coraz twardszy. Wstał z łóżka, poszedł do salonu. Jego kochanek oglądał mecz w telewizji książka, którą wcześniej zaczął czytać została rzucona w kąt, najwidoczniej nie dostarczając mu potrzebnej rozrywki.  
-Sebastian złamałem rękę.  
-Więc jedź do szpitala - odparł po chwili nie odrywając spojrzenia od ekranu.  
-A może byś...  
-Nie, nie, nie i na to też nie - powiedział zerkając kątem oka na zamykające się i otwierające usta Jima. Po czym szybko dodał - Tak.  
Po wypowiedzeniu go uznał rozmowę za zakończoną i znowu całkowicie zignorował szefa. Brunet wrócił do swojej sypialni i zaczął bawić się telefonem.  
-Sebastian!  
-Nie Jim, radź sobie sam.

-Moran!  
-Nie!  
-Seb...  
-NIE

-Seb, krwawię. Pomóż, proszę cię.  
Blondyn zignorował szefa, który od trzech godzin nie zatruwał mu życia swoją obecnością. Rozłożył się wygodniej i powoli pił piwo. Po chwili obok niego pojawił się Moriarty z krwią na rękach i policzku. Seb lekko zdenerwowany podbiegł do mężczyzny, objął go w pasie posadził na sofie i poszedł po apteczkę. Szybko oczyścił rany, które okazały się być niegroźne, więc wystarczyły tylko niewielkie opatrunki. Przygarnął bruneta do siebie, a ten wtulił się w niego ufnie, uśmiechając delikatnie w zagłębienie jego ramienia, w którym ułożył głowę.

Moran czuł równomierny oddech na szyi i od razu zrobiło mu się cieplej. A w dole brzucha zagnieździły się mu robale, a raczej motyle. Pogłaskał ukochanego po włosach, a ten zamruczał prosto w jego kark.  
-Szefie?  
-Hmph?  
-Co ci się w ogóle stało?  
Moriarty podniósł lekko głowę i zrobił minę typu "co złego to nie ja".  
-Szefie, co zrobiłeś? - jego głos przybrał poważniejszy ton.  
Jim nie zastanawiając się dłużej pocałował blondyna, rozchylając językiem jego wargi. Ten jęknął cicho wiedząc, że teraz jego złość na pewno nie wytrzyma. Brunet przesunął dłonią po jego umięśnionym torsie i wsunął ją pod koszulkę. Językiem wodził po szyi kochanka, zostawiając gdzie niegdzie czerwone punkty. Moriarty oderwał się od blondyna i wyszczerzył się.  
-To co Seb, seks przeprosinowy?  
Moran tylko machnął dłonią i ponownie złączył ich usta.


End file.
